Time Machine
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Aku berharap, aku memiliki mesin waktu… Untuk membawamu kembali… Untuk memilikimu kembali… Untuk dapat mendekapmu kembali… Dan untuk… memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu selama ini…/A HunHan fict/Hurt, Angst, romance/ Read if you want and leave comment. Thank you ( )


Title : Time Machine

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Ji Hyun (OC), and other

Genre : Hurt, angst, romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, crack pair in the end, sad end

B.G.M : SNSD-Time Machine, Geisha-Cobalah Mengerti

Di tengah keisengan pada malam hari, tiba – tiba ide muncul dan Lalla membuat ff ancur abal ini… Lalu Lalla mempostnya di tengah pulsa modem yang mendekati sakaratul maut... Semoga readers gak kecewa dengan fict ini... Silahkan di baca…

**.**

**.**

**~*Time Machine*~**

**Aku berharap, aku memiliki mesin waktu…**

**Untuk membawamu kembali…**

**Untuk memilikimu kembali…**

**Untuk dapat mendekapmu kembali…**

**Dan untuk… memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu selama ini…**

**..**

"Yeoboseo Hannie?"

"Ne, Sehunnie?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa datang sekarang. Ada urusan mendadak. Lain kali saja ya? Tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Baiklah~"

" ."

"Nado, Sehun-"

**Tut tut…**

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, sambungan telfon telah terputus. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Sudah hampir 2 jam Luhan menunggu Sehun di sini, di taman ini. Tapi nyatanya, Sehun takkan datang.

Selalu begini. Padahal Luhan setia menunggu Sehun di tengah salju seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya…

Luhan akhirnya mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Dieratkan syal dan juga jaket yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Kaki mungil miliknya itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman tersebut. Jejak langkah kakinya terbentuk pada permukaan salju tipis di tanah, menjadi sebuah petunjuk bahwa Luhan atau mungkin orang lain datang ke taman ini.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada orang yang datang ke taman ini kecuali dirinya. Orang mungkin enggan untuk ke taman dalam cuaca yang kurang bersahabat ini. Tapi Luhan, demi Sehun, kekasihnya, ia rela melakukan apapun. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Dia hanya bisa membuat Luhan kecewa dan kecewa.

Tapi walau sering merasa kecewa, Luhan akan tetap menyayangi dan mencintai Sehun. Amat sangat.

Seiring dengan langkahnya,Luhan semkain merasa dingin. Angin – angin musim dingin ini berhembus menusuk kulitnya yang walaupun sudah tertutup dengan jaket tebal dan syal. Uap pun keluar dari hidung dan mulut Luhan di saat lelaki itu bernafas. Menandakan betapa dinginnya saat itu.

Luhan terus berjalan di trotoar kota yang nampak sepi dari pada hari biasa sebelum musim dingin. Beberapa toko ada yang masih buka, dan ada juga yang memilih untuk tutup.

Pandangan Luhan tiba – tiba teralihkan pada toko permen di sebrang jalan. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba – tiba bergejolak untuk pergi ke sana. Membeli beberapa permen mungkin adalah hal yang menyenangkan di musim dingin ini.

Akhirnya, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk kesana. Untung saja jalanan saat itu benar – benar sepi, jadi Luhan tidak perlu perhitungan jika ingin menyebrang.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan telah sampai di depan toko itu. Dengan sigap, segera di dorongnya pintu masuk toko permen yang lumayan luas tersebut.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menusuri dalam toko. Menuju ke rak lollipop. Berbagai rasa dan bentuk lollipop terhidang di hadapannya. Membuat Luhan tergiur dan ingin cepat membelinya. Luhan telah mengambil salah satu lollipop berbentuk hati dan berniat membayarnya ke kasir. Tapi tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tiba – tiba ia mendengar…

"Sehunnie, kau mau permen yang mana?" itu suara seorang wanita. Dan dia menyebut nama 'Sehun'. Mungkinkah Luhan salah dengar? Tidak! Tidak! Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran. Tapi, apakah benar?

Akhirnya untuk membuktikan, Luhan mengintip dari rak lollipop. Dan… seketika pandangan matanya membulat. Melihat Sehun dengan seorag wanita yang kini berada di rak permen – permen coklat di samping rak tempatnya berdiri. Sehun dan wanita itu terlihat sibuk memilih – milih permen.

Luhan berusaha membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. Tentang Sehun selingkuh di belakangnya. Dia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dengan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wanita itu hanyalah teman Sehun. Atau dia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan ketika ia terbangun, Sehun akan mengajaknya berkencan.

"Hunnie~ Aku kan tanya kau mau pilih permen yang mana?" wanita itu merengek, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya, tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang bahkan jarang di berikannya kepada Luhan. Dada Luhan semakin bergemuruh melihat senyum Sehun yang diberikan kepada wanita tak di kenal itu. Dia merasa sakit. Dia merasa cemburu.

Tingkah Sehun kepada wanita itu sangat berbeda dengan tingkahnya pada Luhan. Sehun terlihat sangat perhatian kepada wanita itu. Bahkan ia tersenyum manis. Sedangkan jika bersama Luhan, Sehun cenderung memasang tampang dinginnya.

Jangankan untuk tersenyum seperti tadi, bicara saja dia kadang tak pernah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan semua permen di toko ini," akhirnya Sehun mulai bicara. Ucapan Sehun barusah membuat kerutan di kening Luhan dan wanita itu. Menandakan bahwa mereka bingung dengan makna dari ucapan Sehun itu.

"Yang aku ingingkan hanya ini." Sehun menunjuk bibir wanita itu. Membuat dada Luhan semakin memburu, tak enak.

Luhan kini melihat bahwa Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu. Sehun mencium si wanita tepat di bibirnya.

Mata Luhan membelalak dan mulai terasa panas. tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat. Bahkan lollipop yang tadi di pegangnya kini sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

Luhan benar – benar tidak bisa menahan lagi. Air mata kini berlomba – lomba ingin membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dia merasa amat sangat kesakitan melihat Sehun dengan wanita itu.

Karena tidak ingin melihat hal yang akan membuat hatinya sakit lebih dalam, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan toko itu. Berjalan cepat, di bawah butiran – butiran salju yang mulai menjatuhkan diri ke bumi lagi.

Tidak di hiraukannya betapa dingin tubuhnya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah. Mengistirahatkan dirinya.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Luhan sampai di rumahnya. Ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu itu di depan pintu rumahnya. Guna membersihkan salju yang melekat di sepatunya itu. Setelah di rasa bersih, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi dapat memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Luhan mulai berjalan masuk, tentu saja setelah menghapus bersih air matanya. Ia tidak ingin sampai orang tuanya melihat air matanya itu. Luhan tidak mau kedua orang tuanya curiga ketika melihatnya menangis.

Dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya tengah duduk bersantai di depan perapian di ruang keluarga. Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu berniat untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Baru saja selangkah berjalan, langkah Luhan di hentikan oleh panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tak kuasa menolak, Luhan akhirnya menurut dan menuntun kaki – kakinya untuk berjalan menuju orang tuanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet beludru merah, di samping ibunya.

"Kau dari mana, nak?"

"Hanya dari taman, bu."

"Di cuaca dingin seperti ini kau pergi ke taman? Bagaimana bila kau sakit nanti?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia ke taman untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, apalagi kekasihnya. Ya! Luhan selama ini terus di kekang. Tidak di perbolehkan keluar sembarangan. Tidak boleh bertemu dengan orang sembarangan. Dan Luhan tidak di perbolehkan berpacaran. Padahal umur Luhan kini sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Tapi entahlah, apa yang ada di pikiran kedua orang tuanya itu.

Mungkin karena Luhan adalah anak mereka satu – satunya. Sehingga mereka menjaga Luhan dengan ketat. Harus melakukan ini dan itu tanpa harus melakukan itu dan ini.

Kadang Luhan merasa muak dan ingin protes. Ia ingin merasakan masa remajanya. Kumpul bersama teman, berpacaran dengan bebas, kencan, dan lain – lain. Tapi diurungkan niat protesnya itu saat ia menyadari bahwa tujuan orang tuanya mengekangnya adalah untuk melindungi dirinya. Tidak ingin menjerumuskan Luhan ke lubang gelap yang akan menyesatkannya.

"Lu, wajah mu memerah dan matamu sembab. Apa kau habis menangis?" Ibu memegang wajah Luhan dan memperhatikannya dengan detail. Kedua alisnya bertemu dan keningnya berkerut, membuktikan bahwa ibu tengah bingung dan khawatir terhadap keadaan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. Mengucapkan kalimat yang dapat menenangkan ibunya. Meyakinkan bahwa ia hanya kedinginan akan cuaca di luar tadi. Padahal sebenarnya, Luhan menangis sepanjang jalan, karena Sehun.

Ibu masih memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatirnya. Dan Luhan kembali meyakinkan ibunya itu hingga akhirnya, ibu tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan akhirnya mempercayai Luhan.

"Luhan," tiba – tiba ayah mulai bersuara. Menatap kearah anaknya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Senyuman manis terpampang di wajah tua ayah, membuat Luhan memasang raut bingungnya.

"Kau akan segera kami jodohkan, nak." Ucap ayah dengan senangnya. Mata Luhan membelalak kaget. Bibirnya bergerak – gerak kalut. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia akan di jodohkan? Dengan siapa?

Luhan terlihat benar – benar kaget. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak tidak normal sejak tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Ia terlihat kalut. Jika Luhan menikah, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa dia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya itu? Tidak! Tidak! Luhan benar – benar tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun. Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Walaupun dia tersakiti olehnya, itu takkan mengubah rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

Luhan kembali menatap ayahnya. Kini ia mencari sorot candaan dalam pandangan ayahnya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada. Berarti ayah benar – benar serius ingin menjodohkannya. Dengan anak dari rekan kerjanya.

Ayah menyentuh tangan Luhan, bertanya apakah anaknya itu baik – baik saja. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia masih merasa shock dengan kata – kata ayah barusan.

Ayah tersenyum. Beliau berkata, Luhan akan bertemu dengan calonnya itu besok. Ibu dan ayah tersenyum, menyisakan Luhan yang masih di landa rasa kebingungan ini.

Perlahan Luhan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Berkata pada ayah dan ibu bahwa ia butuh istirahat. Ayah dan ibu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Luhan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Perlahan, suara isakkan Luhan terdengar, walau samar – samar. Ia menangis. Ia menangis karena bingung. Ia menangis karena kaget. Dan ia menangis karena memikirkan nasip hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Dengan kekalutan yang masih menyelimuti jiwanya, Luhan segera meraih ponsel di saku jaket yang di kenakannya itu. Memencet beberapa tombol dial, dan setelahnya ia langsung meletakkan ponselnya itu di telinga kanannya. Luhan menghubungi Sehun. Ingin memberitahukan tentang hal ini.

Setelah lama menunggu, Sehun tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan. Luhan kembali mencoba berkali – kali. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengirimi Sehun pesan. Lalu setelah itu, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Dia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang. Mungkin karena banyak menangis. Wajahnya pun telah di penuhi oleh air mata. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Sehun baru saja memasuki kekediamannya. Ia baru selesai berkencan dengan selingkuhannya, Ji Hyun. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Ia mangambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku jaketnya.

Mata Sehun sedikit terbelalak saat melihat 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan dan 3 pesan masuk dari lelaki itu juga. Sehun sedikit merutuk. Dia tadi men-silent ponselnya. Jadilah ia tidak mengetahui apa pun.

Sehun pun mulai membuka satu – persatu pesan dari Luhan,

**From : Baby Lu**

Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Apa kau begitu sibuk hingga tidak mengangkat telfonku?

**From : Baby Lu**

Hunnie, ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin beritahu padamu.

**From : Baby Lu**

Aku… di jodohkan oleh ayah.

Mata Sehun sontak membulat sempurna saat melihat pesan terakhir dari Luhan. Dia di jodohkan? Bagaimana bisa?

Tapi Sehun kembali mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi datar. Kenapa dia harus merasa terkejut begini? Bukankah ini yang diinginkan oleh Sehun? Luhan pergi dari kehidupannya. Lagi pula dia juga sudah bosan dengan lelaki manja itu. Dia sekarang sudah punya Ji Hyun, si gadis manis. Jadi buat apa dia harus memikirkan Luhan lagi?

Tapi, hati Sehun bergejolak. Serasa tidak terima jika Luhan harus jodohkan. Di satu sisi, Sehun merasa senang jika Luhan di jodohkan. Karena Luhan bisa segera pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi di sisi yang lain, Sehun merasa dia tidak rela membiarkan Luhan di jodohkan. Dia… masih mencintai Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ia begitu bingung sekarang. Antara memilih Luhan atau Ji Hyun. Tapi, dia tidak bisa memilih salah satu. Dia begitu mencintai kedua orang itu. Sehun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kasur.

Sehun mencoba memberikan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mana yang paling dia cintai? Luhan atau Ji Hyun? Mana yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya? Luhan atau Ji Hyun? Siapa yang akan selalu ada untuknya di saat dia butuhkan? Luhan atau Ji Hyun? Dan, siapa yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya? Luhan atau Ji Hyun? Sebenarnya, jawaban dari pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu adalah 'Luhan'. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ji Hyun? Dia tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan gadis manis itu.

Pikiran Sehun benar – benar kalut saat ini. Dilema antara harus memilih Luhan atau Ji Hyun. Akhirnya, ia memutus untuk tidur. Siapa tau, dapat membuatnya melupakan sedikit kejadian ini.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah senyuman ibunya. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman indah sang ibu. Perlahan, ia mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk. Mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk ibunya.

"Cepatlah bersiap. Pagi ini mereka akan datang." Ucap ibu lalu setelahnya keluar dari kamar Luhan. Senyum Luhan perlahan luntur. Ia ingat, semalam ayah berkata bahwa ia akan di jodohkan dengan anak dari rekan kerjanya. Mau tidak mau, Luhan harus menerimanya walau berat.

Perlahan Luhan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Memeriksa, apakah ada balasan dari Sehun. Ternyata tidak ada. Inbox mau pun log panggilannya kosong. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Apa Sehun sudah tidak mau perduli padanya lagi?

Dengan malas, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Berniat membersihkan diri.

**..**

Luhan telah siap. Dia berdandan seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan manis pada dirinya. Luhan mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia melihat ibu tengah menyiapkan banyak makanan di meja makan. Pasti untuk menyambut tamunya. Luhan juga melihat ayah tengah membaca koran pagi di temani oleh secangkir kopi kembali menghela nafasnya. Perlahan, Luhan mulai mendekati ibu, dan membantu beliau menata meja makan.

Ibu tersenyum melihat Luhan dengan dandanan manisnya. Tak jarang beliau memuji Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ibunya itu.

Tak lama, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Ayah dan ibu dengan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, ayah dan ibu tersenyum lebar. Ternyata yang datang adalah orang yang selama ini mereka tunggu. Ayah dan ibu segera mempersilahkan tamu mereka untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Ibu memanggil Luhan. Dan tak lama, Luhan pun datang dan telah bergabung bersama mereka di ruang tamu.

Luhan menatap seorang lelaki tampan yang berada di tengah – tengah mereka. Lelaki itu berambut blonde. Dan, kalau boleh jujur, Luhan terpesona olehnya. Tanpa sadar, pandangan mata Luhan bertemu dengan pandangan elang miliknya. Serasa terhipnotis, Luhan sampai enggan mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain. Pikiran Luhan terfokuskan pada lelaki di hadapannya kini. Bahkan, Sehun telah lenyap entah kemana.

"Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Tiba – tiba lelaki itu bersuara. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat menarik di telinga Luhan. Perlahan, bibir Luhan terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Xi Luhan." Balasnya.

Ayah Luhan menjelaskan bahwa Kris adalah anak dari pria tua yang duduk di sampingnya, rekan kerjanya. Dan Kris lah yang akan di jodohkan dengannya.

Kris tersenyum menatap Luhan yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Kris dan Luhan kembali bertatapan. Seakan terhipnotis satu sama lain. Ayah, ibu, dan Tn. Wu terkikik melihat kedua anak mereka. Akhirnya, Tn. Wu menyuruh Kris untuk mengajak Luhan berjalan – jalan. Agar mereka semakin dekat.

Kris setuju, sementara Luhan wajahnya sudah memerah. Perlahan, Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan perlahan menerima uluran tangan Kris, sehingga sekarang ia sudah berdiri. Kris dan Luhan berpamitan pada orang tua mereka dan segera melesat keluar rumah.

Kris mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke mobilnya, dan Luhan hanya menurut. Setelah Luhan masuk, Kris juga mulai memasuki mobilnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di belakang kemudi di samping Luhan. Kris mulai menyetir mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Sehun telah bangun sedari tadi dari tidurnya. Tapi, dia belum melakukan apapun. Dia masih duduk di kasurnya yang terlihat berantakan. Begitu pula dirinya yang juga tengah berantakan. Semalam ia bermimpi tentang Luhan. Luhan yang pergi meninggalkannya, untuk orang lain. Dan itu membuatnya menangis dalam tidurnya.

Ponsel Sehun tiba – tiba berdering. Sehun menatap ponselnya itu dengan malas. Ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari Ji Hyun. Sehun mengacuhkannya. Dia merasa benar – benar malas. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya Luhan seorang.

Sehun berdecak kesal saat ponselnya itu terus berdering tanpa henti. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Sehun mengangkat panggilan dari Ji Hyun.

"Kita putus," kata Sehun dengan datar.

"Sehunnie…"Sehun menangkap nada lirih dari sebrang sana. Tapiia tidak perduli. Sehun segera mematikan ponselnya itu, dan melemparnya kasar ke sampingnya di kasur.

"Maafkan aku Hannie. Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun lirih. Lalu setetes air mata terjatuh di pipinya.

**..**

Sehun sekarang sudah terlihat rapi daripada tadi. Ia sekarang ingin menghubungi Luhan. Mengajaknya bertemu. Berbicara padanya. Mengakui kesalahannya. Meminta maaf padanya. Dan ingin meminta Luhan tetap bersamanya.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menekan dial nomer Luhan. Ia menelfon lelaki manis itu.

**..**

Luhan dan Kris kini sedang berada di dalam sebuah kafe kue. Mereka terlihat sedang bercanda bersama. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Luhan berdering. Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku jaketnya. Tertera di ponselnya itu, bahwa Sehun menelfonnya. Luhan terdiam. Bingung. Apa harus menerima panggilan dari lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu atau tidak. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir (dan juga suruhan dari Kris), Luhan pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat mengangkat telfon dari Sehun di tempat yang jauh dari Kris tentunya.

"Yeoboseo," ucap Luhan memulai telfonnya.

"Kau di mana, Hannie?"

"Aku? A-aku… sedang ada urusan. Wae?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Bolehkah?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa dia harus menemui kekasihnya itu atau tidak.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu besok. Di taman biasa."

"Baiklah."

Dan setelahnya, Luhan segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe tempatnya dan Kris tersenyum melihat Luhan kembali, Luhan pun balas tersenyum tipis dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali di tempatnya.

Luhan dan Kris mulai mengobrol lagi. Tapi Luhan terlihat kurang ceria. Tidak seperti tadi. Dia kini terlihat agak murung. Hal itu membuat Kris khawatir dan mencoba bertanya memastikan. Luhan hanya menggeleng. Berkata ia baik – baik saja.

Tiba – tiba Luhan mengajak Kris untuk kembali pulang. Dengan alasan, ia mulai merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang. Kris hanya mengangguk setuju. Setelah membayar semua makanan mereka tadi, Kris membawa Luhan ke mobilnya dan mulai mengantar lelaki manis itu untuk pulang.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Kris dan Luhan telah sampai di kekediaman Luhan. Mereka memasuki rumah sederhana itu. Luhan dan Kris melihat orang tua mereka tengah bercengkrama bersama. Saat melihat anak – anak mereka pulang, mereka menghentikan cengkrama-an mereka dan menyambut anak – anak mereka tersebut.

Kris dan Luhan berjalan ke sofa dan bergabung bersama orang tua mereka. Orang tua mereka bertanya dengan sangat antusias tentang kedekatan mereka. Dan mereka hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan wajah yang malu – malu. Dan Luhan menyadari satu hal sekarang. Bahwa ia, mulai menyukai Kris.

"Pernikahan akan di langsungkan 2 hari lagi. Bagaimana?" umum Tn. Wu. Kris dan Luhan terlihat kaget dengan wajah yang memerah. Sementara ayah dan ibu Luhan terlihat setuju dan sangat senang. Perlahan, Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dan ia dan Kris pun setuju.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Keesokan harinya, terlihat Sehun yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Di tengah dinginnya salju yang membekukan kota. Dia tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri karena hawa dingin yang menusuk itu. Sudah 1 jam dia duduk di sini. Menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang. Bibirnya bahkan sudah membiru. Gigi – giginya bergemeretak menahan dingin.

Luhan. Dialah alasan Sehun duduk di sini. Di bangku taman ini. Di tengah dinginnya salju ini. Demi dia. Demi lelaki yang sangat Sehun cintai.

Tak lama, Sehun melihat sebuah siluet yang datang mendekatinya. Dia Luhan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, menyambut Luhan.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga." Ucap Sehun dengan susah payah. Mengingat bahwa dia sangat kedinginan dan bibirnya serasa kaku hanya untuk sekedar berucap. Luhan hanya terdiam. Dia menatap Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memucat.

Perlahan, Luhan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun. Dingin. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun. Sementara Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan kehangatan tangan Luhan saat menyentuh pipinya yang mungkin telah membeku tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"tanya Luhan.

"Baru 1 jam," Sehun tersenyum. Luhan menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah. Tadi dia sempat melupakan janjinya dengan Sehun. Dan malah berkencan dengan Kris.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Luhan pelan. Tapi Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang mulai berair.

Sehun mengucapkan maaf berkali – kali kepada Luhan. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Sehun seiring dengan ucapannya. Sehun meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena tidak dapat membahagiakannya. Dia hanya dapat membuat Luhan kecewa dan merasa sakit hati.

"Sungguh. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku," lirih Sehun. "Kembalilah padaku Lu. Aku akan perbaiki semua. Maafkan aku. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Kali ini aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku mohon." Mohon Sehun.

Luhan menangis mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa menerima Sehun kembali. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kris. Dan dia tidak mungkin membatalkannya.

Luhan juga kini sudah mulai menyukai Kris. Kris sangat berbeda dengan Sehun. Dia selalu ada saat Luhan membutuhkannya. Dia adalah orang yang baik dan dapat mengerti Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang membingkai wajahnya. Ia menatap Sehun dalam. Keduanya terus menangis tanpa isakan.

"Maafkan aku, Hunnie. Aku tidak bisa. Semua sudah terlambat. Di saat aku sudah menemukan yang terbaik untuk hidupku, kau malah kembali. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu kembali, Hunnie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku… Aku akan menikah dengannya besok. Maafkan aku, Hunnie. Aku benar – benar minta maaf." Luhan semakin menangis.

Sehun merasa jantungnya di tusuk oleh beribu – ribu pisau. Sangat sakit. Inikah yang dinamakan karma? Karma untuk semua perlakuannya terhadap Luhan? Balasan karena dulu Sehun selalu menyakiti Luhan. Dan sekarang takdir berbalik, menjadi Luhan yang menyakitinya.

Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu dan juga Sehun. Air mata mengalir seiring dengan langkahnya meninggalkan lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun terakhir.

Sehun terdiam, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Dia merasa begitu lemas, sampai – sampai menahan berat tubuhnya saja dia tidak mampu. Sehun terus menangis. Ia mencengkram kuat dada bagian kirinya. Rasanya benar – benar menyakitkan. Inikah yang di rasakan Luhan dulu?

**~*Time Machine*~**

Di sebuah tempat, dimana tempat itu sangat ramai. Dimana orang – orang dengan pakaian – pakaian terbaiknya, terlihat sangat menikmati pesta. Pesta pernikahan Wu Yi Fan dan Xi Luhan.

Kedua mempelai baru saja mengucapkan janji pernikahannya 20 menit yang lalu. Kini mereka berdua juga tengah menikmati pesta bersama yang lain.

Kris terlihat sedang bersama teman – temannya. Sementara Luhan terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

Tiba – tiba pandangan Luhan menatap kearah pintu. Dimana seorang lelaki dengan jas hitamnya berdiri di sana. Lelaki yang sekarang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Oh Sehun.

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu dan bibir yang mengukir senyum tipis. Luhan ingin sekali menangis melihat Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga dia merasa amat sangat bersalah terhadap Sehun.

Samar – samar, Luhan melihat air mata Sehun mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lelaki itu menangis. Luhan menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang semula menunduk, ia sudah tidak mendapati Sehun di sana. Kemana kah dia pergi?

Luhan berniat untuk mencari Sehun. Sebelum Kris datang dan menyeret Luhan untuk bertemu dengan teman – temannya. Luhan hanya dapat menurut. Sepertinya, Luhan harus melupakan Sehun. Benar! Dia memang harus melakukannya. Dia sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai istri dari Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Jadi dia tidak boleh mengingat – ingat kenangannya bersama Sehun. Dia, tidak ingin membuat Kris dan kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Lagi pula Kris adalah orang yang baik. Jadi mungkin, melupakan Sehun bukan hal yang sulit.

**~*Time Machine*~**

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai di jalanan Seoul. Dia merasa mati rasa saat melihat Luhan telah menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya.

Ini semua kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Luhan. Tidak bisa menyayangi Luhan dengan sangat. Tidak bisa membuat Luhan bahagia jika berada di sisinya. Yang dia bisa hanya membuatnya kecewa dan kecewa. Dan sekarang, inilah balasannya. Tuhan mengambil Luhan dari Sehun dan memberikannya kepada orang lain.

Mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk Luhan. Menikah dengan orang yang benar – benar mencintainya. Bukan seorang brengsek seperti Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Luhan. Terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku berharap aku memiliki mesin waktu. Untuk membawamu kembali padaku, Lu." Gumam Sehun.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalan. Sehun tidak melihat ada sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. Mobil itu terus membunyikan klaksonnya untuk memperingati Sehun. Orang – orang di sekitar juga mulai berteriak. Menyuruh Sehun untuk menyingkir dari jalanan. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sehun malah tersenyum sendu menatap mobil yang jaraknya sudah dekat dengannya.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air mata kembali mengalir.

"Goodbye Lu. Goodbye my love. Goodbye my Angel. Hope you happy with him. I'll always love you. I… Love… You…"

**BRAK**

Mobil tadi menghantam tubuh Sehun dengan keras. Mengingat betapa cepatnya mobil tadi melaju. Tubuh Sehun terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat ia tertabrak tadi. Orang – orang dengan kalut segera berlari kearahnya.

Kini tubuh Sehun yang penuh darah itu di kelilingi oleh orang – orang. Kepala Sehun terasa amat sangat pusing. Darah segar tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari kepala dan hidungnya. Beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya itu berusaha mencari bantuan.

Sehun merasa nafasnya tercekat. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat bahwa hidupnya takkan lama lagi. Samar – samar, ia melihat Luhan yang berjongkok di sampingnya. Luhan tersenyum manis menatap Sehun. Perlahan, ilusi Luhan yang menatap Sehun itu mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Lalu setelahnya menghilang.

Sehun tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan setelahnya, ia memejamkan matanya karena merasa amat sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Dan, Sehun pun tertidur. Untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Luhan. Meninggalkan malaikatnya. Meninggalkan semuanya. Kecuali cintanya terhadap Luhan. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan cintanya lenyap. Dia akan selalu membawa rasa cinta ini. Menjaganya. Kalau perlu, untuk selama – lamanya.

**~*The End*~**

* * *

**Kecewa berat!**


End file.
